The Adventures of Doctor Holocaust - Season 1
by Zombiekat89
Summary: Formerly Officer of the Toronto police, lead investigator of the Department of Meta-Human control Inspector Lynn Jameson has been searching for Doctor Terawatt and his band of misfit super humans for the past seven years. When a known super human poses a threat to the safety of the public Lynn steps in to keep the innocent safe. This is the conclusion of her story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy day in February, and the heart of downtown Toronto had frozen over with ice and snow. Many of the offices had closed, and the masses scrambled to their snow-buried cars to beat the rush to get to work for those who were unlucky enough not to get a snow day. The dangerous conditions leading to many accidents and chaos as the third winter of Canada had come. At the police station of college street, Inspector Lynn Jameson had found herself alone in the Department of Meta-Human Control. A woman in her late twenties with shoulder length wispy blonde hair and stern, angular features. She was filling out a request with a pair of headphones over her ears. The low rumble of a heavy bass muffled out from the softly cushioned earmuffs and echoed in the cold, empty office. She wore tight black leather pants which hugged her meaty thighs as her foot bounced on the beat of the music. Her shoulders shifted and casually danced as she typed furiously on her computer. Social media browsers, governments documents, inventory files and Meta-Human reports all flashing across her screen. A lollipop was sticking out of her teeth which she chewed on despite the fact there was no more sugar.

A young lady had walked in wearing a fluffy white scarf with matching hat and spotted the lone officer in the empty room. She was a mousey looking woman wearing large sunglasses and long fabulous silver hair which peeked out from under the white wool. She marched across the room wearing high heels that loudly clacked on the ground, and she stopped in front of the desk.

"Excuse me." She spoke with a sweet voice and took off her glasses with a smile. Lynn spotting her from the corner of her eye ignored her at first as she finished an update for the mounted police twitter page. Once she exited the screens and wiped the memory, she turned to the stranger while removing her headset. The now blaring tune of rap/pop silenced after she tapped the screen of her watch.

"Good Morning, can I help you?" She asked with a curious look.

"I was hoping to speak with Chief Inspector Martin and the Firearm Enforcement unit?" She said politely and placed her hands on the desk gently.

"Mr Martin is not in right now. I'm the next person you would talk to what is the problem?" Lynn asked and noticed the woman lift her leg to rub her ankles. She rolled her eyes then motioned to the chair in front for the silver-haired vixen to sit. The lady grinned then removed from her bag a small package and placed it on the table before crossing over to take a seat.

"I was to deliver this to him, would you mind signing off on it?" She asked and withdrew a clipboard and pen from her incredibly small bag and handed it to the officer.

"What is it?" Lynn asked and cautiously inspected it.

"Oh! I am Lucy Griswald, a representative of Hollow Point Industries. We specialise in the protection of Toronto's finest by supplying weaponry and armour. Our equipment is designed to subdue and control metahuman criminals." The lady took off her hat and scarf and under all the fluffy winter layers was beautiful eyes and a slim figure.

"That's a mouthful, so you just came into this office with unlicensed and possible outlawed weapons?" Lynn asked with a snarky attitude.

"Of course not! It's a special project from a benefactor who believes in what you do here and wouldn't dare skip the rules." Lucy was nothing but smiles as she crossed her legs and eyed the stern-faced police officer.

"What is it?" Lynn asked and spun the package Lucy set on the desk around with a pen scrutinising it.

"I wouldn't let just anyone handle these. We should wait for Mr Martin." Lucy said with an air of caution about her. Lynn's eyebrow raised, and she removed her pen from the corner and tapped it on the desk.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"Terawatt Gauntlets," Lucy said

"Really?"Lynn asked with a comedic confused look. Lucy only sighed in response.

"They are specialised gauntlets that use biometrically tuned electronic magnetic pulses which help paralysis meta-human tissue and subdue crazed criminals. The power source contains a terawatt of electricity and can cripple in ways no human can. " Lucy explained.

"Like a Tazer," Lynn said plainly.

"Comparable, but these are not like any regulation Tazers they hand out to recruits, they require a delicate touch as the amplifier is a fragile but an extremely potent piece of equipment. It is only a prototype, so it tends to backlash. So caution is required of course." Lucy folder her jacket on her lap and sat up straight giving the woman behind the desk a glare. During her speech Lynn had been giving her a dirty, suspicious look but after she finished explaining. Lynn just smirked at her with contempt.

"Listen up sugar, I know of Hollow Point industries, and last I heard you had been hiring suspicious characters in your laboratories. Characters that make equipment like this. As the head of Meta-Human Investigations, this type of weaponry is not in the jurisdiction of Mr Martin and his boys, but mine." Lynn cooly explained while Lucy curled her nose up. Lynn slid the box across the desk and into the drawer on her left without taking her eyes off Lucy.

"Those were a generous donation to Mr Martin from Dimitri Holokaustos. I highly doubt he will be impressed." Lucy began to protest as Lynn locked them in the drawer, and pocketed the key.

"I'm sure their expensive. You can give your boss my compliments, and I'll make sure they go into the right hands. Bye Bye now." Lynn shooed her with a gesture of the hand. Lucy huffed and stood with a stomp before flipping her hair, and marching out back the door.

"Idiot," Lynn said and fell back into the chair and snarled.

"Giving Larry shock gauntlets. Is she crazy?" She shook her head and looked at the desk drawer and tapped her pen faster.

"I can handle it," Lynn said and opened the drawer and took the package back out, hastily ripping off the paper to be presented with a wooden case. It was a dark chestnut wood sealed with a metal latch which she flicked open with a loud click — opening the top revealed a pair of metallic gloves inside. They were brown leather gloves with small metal plates embedded into the fingers and palm. Black wires neatly stitched in leading to a power source in the centre of the case — a small energy core glowing blue which illuminated Lynn's face.

"Whoa." Impressed by the piece of tech in front of her she removed her gloves and placed them onto the desk then stood to remove her jacket.

Outside the door, Lucy was still there peeking in as she watched the Inspector start to equip the gauntlets before turning away to walk down the hall. She took out her phone and tapped the Bluetooth headset in her ear.

"Status?" A reverberated voice asked when the phone call connected.

"Hook line and sinker, she took the bait," Lucy whispered in a soft voice.

"Perfect. Was she suspicious." The voice asked.

"Brash but pretty foolish. You sure she can handle them?" Lucy pressed the elevator button and leaned against the opposite wall looking back to the office to make sure Lynn wasn't following.

"If there is anyone in that building I would trust with my tech it's her. Also, don't believe her for a second; she's smarter then she leads on."

"Well that's all fine and dandy but what of my payment? I expect it's at the drop off like we discussed." Lucy asked as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

"Yes, as discussed. It's outside in the alley." The voice sounded irritated and reluctant to agree that Lucy had done an excellent job.

"Oh good," Lucy smirked and tapped a small chip hiding behind her ear. Her visage as a business professional faded and a teen with black hair and gothic clothing emerged from the elevator.

"I never want to hear from you again." The voice said sternly.

"Oh you will call me again, you know it." Lucy skipped out of the police station and into the alley where a homeless man sat holding a small blue bound package. Without stopping she scooped it up and tossed him a toonie and unravelled her reward.

A few hours had gone by, leaving Lynn alone in the office with this strange gift, one she had indeed been messing around with since the lady left.

"Whoa ha hoo!" She cheered with a bright smile as she punched one of the filing cabinets and a harsh electronic charge sent it flying across the room.

"Oh shit, ah it's fine." She said and looked at her palms — the electric energy from the last blast tickling her fingers. As she was distracted another woman entered the office, this one wearing glasses and a pencil skirt carrying a few heavy bags and covered in snow.

"Ms Han, let me help," Lynn said and rushed over to her and picked up one of the large bags from the petite Asian lady.

"Oh thank you, Lynn, call me Joyce though, how are... whoa what are you wearing?"

"Oh... I may have a project for you." Lynn replied and lifted the bag up. "What's in here?"

"Grunt uniforms from Professor Skull's crew why?" Joyce replied as she watched Lynn up and punch the bag and send it flying across the room with an electric overload.

"Whoa!" Joyce gasped.

"Right!" Lynn said with a grin.

"Hey, can I take a look at those before you get hurt?" Joyce said and dropped the bag she was holding and removed her winter coat. She then rushed to start inspecting the equipment.

"Some Lady from Hollow Point delivered it a while ago, what do you think? Do I look badass?"

"Lynn! This is a prototype from Hollow Point!? Aren't we investigating them?" Joyce asked shocked and adjusted her glasses while inspecting the energy core at her chest.

"Hollow Point isn't on my radar right now. It's Vice Versa. She's the one we should be worried about." Lynn said and remained still while Joyce looked over the tech.

"She's been gone for four years now. You need to focus on the meta-human activity at Hollow Point! I thought Doctor Terrawatt was seen dealing with them." Joyce asked as she tried to remove the plate.

"Hey don't fiddle with it! She said it was prone to kick back. Also, Vice Versa is not gone, she'll come out of hiding soon she's deleted all her social media presence. I think she's looking for the Doctor too and when she finds him. It won't be good." Lynn swatted Joyce's hands away from the energy core and stepped back.

"Oh come on, didn't those two almost kill each other after their break up? Why are you obsessive over them. You know instead of locking yourself up here maybe you could be helping the captain on the street, the snowstorm has caused a lot of accidents you could be useful and help."

"I am not obsessing she is the obsessive one, for a matter of fact I figured out where she is by following her IP address, and guess what, she's on an aeroplane last I checked."

"Oh, and where was she going." Joyce propped her hands on her hips.

"I.. didn't get the ticket information. I got distracted." Lynn said, and Joyce rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk which was behind Lynn's computer.

"Well, what flight was she on?" Joyce asked as she sat down and started typing.

"A porter leaving Vancouver, I currently have a tracking beacon on her" Lynn stood behind her and leaned over the back of her chair to watch the screen. Joyce quickly pulled up the Vancouver aeroplane sites and started scanning for flights.

"When did she leave?"

"7:13 am."

"Okay, it's 11:00 am where is she now?"

"Let me check." Lynn walked back to her computer and glanced at the screen. Her eyes immediately went wide, and she grabbed her jacket from the chair and ran out the door with her phone in hand.

"Lynn! Where are you going!?" Joyce screamed and stood.

"What the hell." She said and went over to Lynn's computer to look at the screen. The map of Toronto illuminated in the window as a flashing locator hovered over the Lakeshore Airport.

Meanwhile across the city, In an old apartment building off Jameson Avenue, Doctor Brian S. MacNamara also know as Doctor Terawatt, Toronto's Greatest supervillain, was entering his apartment with his phone to his ear.

"Alright finish up downtown and head back to the testing ground, I'll meet you there soon I need to pick up something. No, don't worry about the inspector. I'll keep an eye on her." He said into the mic as he held up an LED screen which was monitoring the electronic pulse within the Gauntlet Prototype. The dials were sitting at a stable level at the moment.

"Doctor, I must insist that leaving that tech in the hands of the Toronto police is careless." A feminine voice on the other side protested.

"I will not argue this with you."

"Doctor wait!" The voice cut off when the Doc hung up his phone. He swung open the door and walked inside removing his many layers of winter gear. The thick hat and scarf dusted snow over the threshold of the door, his hair mussed and frizzy with burnt split ends — soot and dirt across his face except for his eyes where the residue had rubbed away.

"Welcome back to the Lab Doctor." A mechanical voice called out as Brian hung up his coat and dusted the snow from his curly light brown hair.

"Greetings Eris, Status report," Brian said and headed into his office where he threw a large bag onto the desk and began removing his lab coat currently covered in soot and debris.

"Power Levels are normal, No intruders or security breaches to report in Laboratory A and B. Kitchen needs restocking."

"Yeah yeah, I know that stop reminding me. Next." He snapped lightly before discarding his dirty clothes into the hamper and headed for the bathroom. During his shower, the little voice of Eris still rang out to him only getting louder to speak over the running water.

"You're hydro bill is past due."

"I thought I paid that. Oh well, what is it."

"$467.95" Eris stated in her monotoned way.

"WHAT!" Brain stuck his head out of the shower, his hair filled with bubbles from his shampoo and looked to the screen on the wall which was displaying the bill.

"That's highway robbery!" Brian shouted, but Eris just silently blinked her screen at him.

"Ugh, wire it from Ronald Roth he's got plenty to share." The doctor slipped back behind the shower curtain.

"Certainly, wire transfer complete. Would you like a copy of the receipt."

"I do actually."

"Saving."

After his shower had completed the Doctor returned to his room while brushing his teeth wearing a fresh pair of black slacks.

"Doctor, I have detected a malfunction in my security system."

"What was that?" The doctor asked as a chill ran up his spine. He looked over his shoulder to his bedroom door where a mighty woman stood with bright red hair and crazy eyes painted with dark black makeup.

"Oh," He took the tooth the brush out of his mouth and tried to talk through the toothpaste.

"Hello friend, How can I help." Before he could finish his sentence, the woman grabbed him by the throat making him spit out the suds from his mouth. She then and dragged him into the living room with ease.

Officer Lynn was behind the wheel of her dark grey Dodge Challenger with the controversial design that resembled a military vehicle. The QEW highway packed with cars, so she turned down college street and decided to take a long route, weaving through side streets of the city she had lived in her whole life. Around full TTC stops and stalled streetcars, Lynn reached Dufferin street and noticed the snow had caused a pileup. She exited the vehicle and looked over the packed ramp and cursed loudly slamming the door knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere now. Lynn took out her phone and put on her Bluetooth headset while texting at the same. "Kristopher "Horses" McCarthy" was the contact she had pulled up while also dialling Ms Han.

"Ms Jameson! You better not be doing what I think your doing." A scornful voice leaked into Lynn's ear as she started jogging back up the street. Lynn turned a corner towards a massive row of buildings known as Heritage court part of the Exhibition Place.

"Yes, I am," Lynn said and checked her phone, the location beacon highlighting Vice Versa was moving fast down the highway towards the west.

"She'll kill you!" Joyce sounded worried.

"I got the gauntlets. I have the advantage. Beside's this might be my only chance to locate the Doctor and catch him by surprise." Lynn looked up from her phone, the snow sticking to her aviator glasses as it was coming down hard.

"I'm against this," Joyce said sternly.

"Help me find out where she is going. I'm getting a new vehicle." She said and stood in front of the double-locked doors of Toronto Mounted police.

Back across town Doctor Terawatt had been thrown onto the couch as a raging woman started tearing apart his house.

"What did you do with it!" Vice Versa the tall red-headed warrior wore orange billowed sleeves with stained hand wraps around her wrists. Her martial artist robes were dirty, worn and decorated with tribals prints in red, brown and yellow. Beaded jewellery hung around her weapons belt. Her famed baseball bat tied to her back decorated with bone fragments and antlers.

"What are you talking about Vice! Haven't I seen you in four years? I thought you didn't want to see my stupid face again." Brian said exasperatedly. He looked around the room trying to see what of his equipment was nearby. It was a foolish game to take ViceVersa on unarmed.

"Doctor, what protocols shall I take," Eris asked quietly in his ear.

"Not now shh." He whispered to her as Vice Versa started tearing apart his desk breaking things and knocking over experiments.

"I can't help you find it if you don't tell me what it is! STOP BREAKING MY STUFF." He yelled as she smashed an orb which made the doc stand to grab the sides of his face in panic.

"Do you know how long that took to make!" He screamed at her.

"The DNA tracker!" Vice interrupted him and stormed over the back to him, Doc stumbling back away from her as she palmed his chest and slammed him against the wall, pinned him with the pressure of 400 pounds against his sternum.

"How do you know about that?" He asked confused.

"I commissioned it you, idiot!" She narrowed her eyes at him with fury.

"Who do you think Lucy Griswald was, that's my name," Lucy said, and the doctor's eyes went vast they almost bulged out of his skull.

Galloping down the highway, Inspector Lynn was riding a mighty blonde Belgian cross police horse between the parked cars. Police units ahead saw her speeding through and cleared the way for her as a huge accident had happened in the middle of the highway. They flagged her down to stop, but Lynn just kept going, galloping full speed now there was a clearing ahead.

"Inspector, I have pinpointed her location to an apartment building off of Jameson Avenue, it's across the street for the public school."

"Oh my god, can he be more careless with where he sets up." Lynn huffed as she veered the horse off the road onto the exit lane. A few cars waiting at the light saw her and rolled down their windows to peek out and point at the horse and rider galloping by.

"School cancelled due to the snow storm so don't worry about that, I'm sending you back up, but the snow has the streets pretty blocked up." Joyce was furiously typing on her computer making calls and requests from their list of personnel trained for these kinds of situations.

"Get anyone you can to take Commodore back to the stables and don't send any rookies in after me. Vice Versa is a Lion class meta-human. Last I heard she switched from cage fighting Rhinos to hunting poachers out in Africa. There was a 68% decrease in rhino horns on the black market while she was there." Lynn approached the outside of a run-down building, two weather-beaten lion statues sitting outside opposite of the main doors. The balconies were in disarray with various sheets, tents and broken chicken wire hanging dangerously overhead and collecting snow.

"That's pretty amazing. Why would Vice come back here when the last white African Rhino had just died. You think she would be hunting the poachers not some past grievances."

Back in the apartment.

"Oh, uh. Okay... Listen I don't exactly have it." Brian felt the sweat dripping down his neck, whoever that girl was he dealt with earlier. She was not the intended customer for the biometric DNA scanner.

"Bullshit, I need it! Do you not understand? If I am going to put Ali to jail, I need that tech. Now give me what I paid for."

"I gave it to someone else!" Brain covered his face with his arms anticipating her to hit him.

"YOU WHAT!?" She screamed angrily. Her lip quivered from the overload of emotions, so she slammed him on the wall with one hand. He coughed harshly after being winded as the last attack had cracked a rib or two.

"Doctor, a vital injury sustained to 4th and 6th rib has been detected, deploying nanites." Eris's voice called out.

"I felt it." He replied as Vice Versa threw him across the room on the floor.

"Who has it!" She yelled.

"I don't know! She claimed to be you. Listen Vice come on. We were pals."

"Pals? You abandoned me Doc, ignored my every message until I paid you. It that all you care about, Money?"

"N-no!" The Doctor defended himself.

"I am trying to do something good what are you doing? Talking to ghosts?" She motioned her fingers to recreate air quotes sarcastically as she paced around him. Brian scrambled on the floor. He went to grab the gun under the coffee table and noticed it was gone.

"Don't bother I know where you keep your guns," Vice replied and pulled one out of her bag and crushed it in her hand. The sparks were bouncing off her muscles and burning the carpet.

"Good thing he has back up." A voice came from the door behind Vice as she turned to look to see Lynn holding her at gunpoint.

"Officer Lynn," Vice said sarcastically.

"Inspector. I got a promotion while you were away. Say, why did you block me? I thought we were friends." Lynn said and entered the room. She carried a revolver, unlike the standard issue colt anaconda this gun modified with a custom scope and a power source extension on the handle.

"I'm not friends with two faces fakers," Vice replied and turned her attention to Lynn away from the Doctor.

"Hello, inspector," Brian said politely waved at her.

"You okay doc?" She asked keeping Vice's gaze on her own.

"He's fine. We were in the middle of something." Vice cracked her knuckled with a grin like she was excited to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was spacious, with hardwood floors and beautiful hand-carved furniture. However, the glass had sprinkled over the floor since the expensive coffee table smashed in pieces across it. Inspector Lynn Jameson and Lucy Griswald, code name: Vice Versa were faced off with each other ready to fight in the middle of the glass field. Lucy merely clenched her fists as Lynn held her modified Anaconda colt at her. Brian MacNamara: Codename: Doctor Terawatt, was slumped in the corner of the room holding his ribs as the excruciating pain of the nanites repaired his broken bone. Never the less he started to shimmy quietly across the floor towards his bedroom.

"Don't you go another inch," Lynn said and changed her aim to Brian. Lucy stopped and raised a brow.

"Really?" She asked rather astounded.

"Yes, despite what you think, you're not the bad guy in the room," Lynn said and trained her gun at the Doctor.

"Ladies!" He said and raised his hands now sitting still on the floor. He got caught off guard, but with a grin elbowed the wall as the panel shifted. Suddenly the floorboards below him opened, and he dropped through a hole which closed immediately. He was gone so quickly that when Lynn fired her gun it was too late and it bounced off the floor and ricocheted around the room before taking out the television screen.

"OH COME ON!" Brian shouted from the floor below. He was standing in a laboratory. The apartment above had been wired into the cameras across a screen before him. Witnessing now the 40-inch television screen be destroyed by the bullet.

Lynn looked around hearing his voice echoing through the speakers of the surround sound system. Lucy kept her guard up, stunned, confused and nervous.

"Let's make this easy. Vice, you want something from the Doctor let me help you. I'll get what you came here for, but I need you to do one thing for me." Lynn said and turned to Lucy.

"And what would that be, bitch?" She asked.

"Tear this place to shreds," Lynn said with a smirk.

"With pleasure," Lucy said and took out her bat and swung it around in her hand. Winding up she smashed the rest of the television and tech up connected to it up.

Doctor Terawatt stood at his mega screen with his hands clasped in his still wet curly hair.

"NO NO NO!" He cried out as Vice Versa began to tear his apartment to apart. She used her bat and smashed apart his satellite dish receivers. One by one his online servers disconnected violently. Eris appeared in a hologram before him on the console, his visage a bright bluish-white light backlighting a feminine silhouette.

"Doctor, Warning! Warning! Major Malfunctions detected." Her voice was underlined with an alarm as Vice knocked a server tower over with a massive kick the small electronic parts skipping across the hardwood.

"I know!" Brian panicked and began typing across the LED digital touchpad. His hands were twisting and turning a holographic code system which projected from the console like a 3d globe.

Inspector Lynn had begun to search the apartment, sliding her hands across the walls where he had activated the trap door and into his bedroom by following the wet footprints in the carpet. Once inside the bedroom she found a metal panel by the door and flipped it open — a mess of cables neatly organised inside.

"I wonder what this does," Lynn said and grabbed hold on the bundle of cables and ripped them out. The hologram console flickered under Dr Terawatt hands, and so did the hologram of Eris, the formless light floating above the centre Monitor.

"Critical, Power supplies disconnected to the security system on upper floors, doors unlocked. Secure items in Laboratory B immediately." Eris said as the warning alarms sound above him went quiet.

"Oh shit." Doctor Terawatt paused and ran his fingers through his hair as he needed time to think, this all had dropped so quickly, and at that moment a ring chimed from his pocket. He looked down to his right as something in his pocket was ringing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old flip phone he didn't know was there.

"What else could go wrong...Hello?" He asked when he answered it.

"It's quite a mess in there isn't their tiger." A silky voice echoed from the receiver.

"You... Here I thought you were Lucy." Brian's nose curled up as he watched Lynn and the real Lucy rampage his apartment looking for the scanner.

"What does it look like?" Lynn asked searching the room.

"I don't know what a Biometric DNA scanner looks like I just commissioned it you, idiot!" Lucy screamed at Lynn as she ripped the computer off the office desk in the living room.

"Could you please calm down for a minute and stop making me the Villian I am trying to help you. I know about the case you built up with the African embassy to stop poaching. I think that is very admirable of you." Lynn was peeking back around the door frame at Lucy who was smashing the ever-loving shit out of the office space.

"Jokes on me then huh!? Thinking I could trust my oldest friend to help me do something good." Lucy said stopping her rampage looking at a picture on the desk tucked behind a heap of junk.

"Looks like those ladies are going to tear you apart Doctor." The sweet voice of the nameless lady echoed in Brian's ear.

"Who are you!" Doctor Terawatt demanded while taking his eyes off the monitor as Lynn and Lucy started to converse.

"I don't kiss and tell, but you can call me the Black Orchid. Sorry, I had to pretend; it's the only way I could get a face to face meeting with you."

"You took the biometric scanner. Why!" Brian demanded.

"Because I wanted it, You practically gave it to me as long as I delivered your gift to the Inspector. Besides, I have a solution to your problem. Unless you want me to leave you alone with those crazy ladies?" She asked.

Brian looked back at the screen just as Lucy smashed the framed picture through the window.

"Lucy! Calm down!" Lynn shouted.

"What's the point? Every time I do the right thing I get fucked in the end. Why should I keep suppressing myself huh? You want me to destroy the place?" Lucy picked up the desk with one hand, her mighty strength easily ripping each cable and bolt from the wall as she smashed it back down causing the contents of the counter to go spilling over the floor. Liquid and electricity were starting to build.

"Yeah but it's getting dangerous in here," Lynn said noticing the puddles on the floor dangerously close to exposed wires.

"You see Doctor, and they are going to destroy everything you have built for yourself." The voice echoed again in his ear but across the street atop the roof of the school. Stood the gothic teenager with blue hair. Dressed in black and pink school girl attire, she knelt with a sniper rifle in hand training into the apartment complex. She had eyes on Vice Versa as she started to approach The Inspector.

"What are you going to do doc?" Black Orchid asked.

"I need time to think; I can't..." Doctor Terawatt panicked as his augmented reality screen failed due to the damage from above.

"Systems at Critical, memory backups compromised starting shut down procedure." Eris chimed in.

"No! No no! That's months of research! Okay, Whoever you are. I need them to stop destroying my apartment and out of the building. Can you do that." Brian asked as he moved over to the lab counter and picked up a ray gun prototype and switching the dial to stun.

"I can assist the best way I can." Black Orchid said with a cheeky grin and fired her gun. The silenced bullet streaked across the air, but it was no bullet at all. Instead, a microchip embedded itself into Vice Versa's neck making her flinch.

"What the fuck!" Lucy yelled holding her neck where the chip has buried itself under her skin.

"Vice are you alright?" Lynn asked before Lucy stood up straight and looked at her with narrowed eyes. Vice went quiet, and her expression changed from anger to blank and expressionless.

"Vice!" Lynn yelled as the strong woman started to march towards her.

"Shit. Let's see if these work." Lynn said and holstered her gun and clenched her fists. The Terawatt gauntlets were charging as Vice came into to punch to the inspector. Lynn threw her Their fists collided sending a shock wave out that vibrated the apartment knocking picture frames off the wall. Doctor Terawatt was climbing the stairs up when the shock wave knocked him off balance.

"Oh shit!" He cursed and started to run back for the apartment. He stopped at the door and ducked around a lip in the wall as the two brawling ladies crshed through the apartment door into the hallway. Vice Versa had been sent flying through the air across the ground as Lynn stepped out of the apartment after her. The gauntlets were sparking wildly around her fists.

"Vice I don't want to hurt you!" Lynn said as Lucy scrambled up off the floor and charged at Lynn once again, no screaming no words just silent aggression. Lynn dodged her strikes as Vice started to smash apart the walls.

"What did you do?" Brian asked as he peeked around the wall to watch the two ladies fight. Lynn was trying her best to stay out of Vice's melee range as she tucked and dodged away from the mighty swings.

"Oh nothing, just a little alignment change never hurt anyone." Black Orchid giggled as she watched from a hacked camera screen to two ladies fight.

Doctor Terawatt dashed into the apartment and ran into the bedroom where the ripped up cable box was.

"Really!" He took out a pair of wire cutters from his pocket and began plugging everything back in lightning speed.

"Doctor, your power gloves are fully charged now." Eris's voice beeped in his ear.

"That's great news Eris," Brian said with a grin as he plugged the last cable in. He turned around and headed into the main room and avoided the mess on the ground before hitting the handprint scanner by the door. The cupboard connected to it opened and presented him with a pair of high tech power gloves. Both of which contained three-tesla coils and wrist bounded screens. He equipped them and opened up the overcharge relay for Terrawatt gauntlets. The readings on the scanner showing the gauntlets were indeed overcharged and in the red.

"Eris, why is the power system not regulating?" He asked confused and looked up to the memory server. The power relay on the memory core also red and flashing a warning signal.

"System Scanning..." The doctor stopped; he looked over his current date and was stuck on his next steps. The memory core was about to fail, and the last three months of data loss would take ages to recreate. On the other hand, the Terawatt Gauntlets Lynn was weilding were on dangerously high levels. Lynn was doing her best to avoid overusing the gauntlets, but Vice Versa was savagely beating her up. The woman's strength was uncomparable, and she flung Lynn around the hallways with ease.

"Vice! Stop!" Lynn tried to reason with her again before being kicked in the stomach onto her back on the far side of the hall. Lynn struggled to get up as Vice started to march towards her slowly.

"WARNING WARNING! Critical Malfunction detected!" Eris sounded her alarm. At the moment a power surge sounded n the apartment, and a loud ear piercing ringing filled his ears. Eris was still talking, but, and out of instinct Brian ran to the memory core and tried power it back up before it failed.

"Regulator Not Installed" Eris repeated the Warning and it was more apparent to Brian as he plugged the main drive back in by rewiring and stripping the broken cables.

"What's not installed?" He asked Eris again noticing the memory core was back online.

"Terawatt Gauntlets Power Regulator Not installed," Eris repeated.

"Lynn!" Brian ditched the memory core and ran for the hallway.

"Inspector!" He shouted and as he turned the corner. Vice Versa had taken her bat out and was ready to swing at Lynn. Lynn, however, had been charging the gauntlets and struck Vice across the face before she could hit her with the bat. The power surge from the gauntlets broke every window on the hall and sent Vice flying before hitting the wall and going unconscious on the floor. Doctor Twrawatt watched as the kickback from the blast reversed into the chassis of the power core and exploded against Lynn's chest. The inspector was sent flying backwards, out the window and went plummeting five stories to the ground.


End file.
